Julian
by yello13
Summary: He was a Manticore... and a baby but who says he couldn't be more than just a demon they would vanquish. And perhaps it's the fact that she's adopted that she can't let him go or maybe it's the fact that she has already fell in love with him that she won't. Based on episode Little Monsters aka Hot Mamas
1. Manticore Militia aka Paige

**A/N what if in season's 6 episode 9 "Little Monsters" aka "Hot Mamas" Derek/the Beast died instead of being healed? This is the ideal that has been running through my head since November. There will be a few episodes that I will be making surrounded around the baby. Most will have Wyatt in it and will be mostly sweet until Kyle comes into the story. This story will have multiple plots though. So enjoy the story and review and excuse my grammar please.**

Paige stared down at the young boy lying on her lap. She looked at his innocent brown eyes in distress as she wondered "who could accuse you of being evil?" Of course she knew the answer, her sisters. And of course she knew that they were only thinking of Wyatt when they accused this nameless child of being evil but, she just didn't believe this boy was evil. As she had said he was'clay to be molded' and maybe it was the fact that she was adopted that made her believe that he could be more than some demon they would vanquish. More so perhaps it was the way he looked at her with his serene brown eyes as he fiddled with her hair.

Sadness filled her eyes as she looked at the seemingly happy baby. He was happy yet he hadn't felt his loss. He hadn't even felt the grief of losing his mother and he felt no remorse for being the indirect cause of his father's death. He hadn't felt it yet, and perhaps that was a good thing but, all Paige could see was him 20 years from now with a lost face. A face that had accompanied her for the many years that she had not know her sisters, known about her life, her destiny or her magic and she felt his lost. She felt it so deeply that the feelings seemed to become her own.

"You're a good boy" Paige found herself cooing in the half human half Manticore baby's ear while bouncing up and down.

This excited the boy as he began to giggle like a normal child and not like the Manticore her sisters expected him to be.

Paige heard her sister's breath fall out of her mouth in disappointment. Paige hadn't heard Phoebe coming down the stairs but by the way the voice seemed to demand the attention of the whole room she knew the owner of the sigh was Phoebe's.

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it's not like we can just go to social services and say hey here's a kid with no name who we just happened to find somewhere on the streets but he's good, just watch out for his tongue."Paige replied sarcastically

Phoebe laughed at Paige's face as she succeeded in bringing humor into the room with her sharp sarcasm.

"We'll we can bind his p..."

"No" Paige said cutting Phoebe off.

"We'll how about we start off with a name, what's it going to be?"

Paige looked down at the boy sweetly before she looked back up at Phoebe.

"Julian, Julian Leo Mathews"

"Seems well written to me" She shrugged her shoulders. "But it does kind of lead him right back to us, seeing as the Leo and the Mathews are..."

"I know that's the point because we're keeping him."

"Paige" Phoebe rolled Paige's name out once again. "We just can't go around adopting little demon children."

"But he is not a demon, he's a kid, I mean look at this face" she turned Julian towards Phoebe. "Look at this face, he's adorable. I mean we are the best people for the job. Isn't that right Julian?" She watched the boy who was still fiddling with her hair.

"This may very well be the demon..."

"He is not a demon so stop calling him that. He is a baby who will one day grow into a kid, not the demon that you keep making him out to be!" She rolled her eyes at her sister's insensitivity. "You said it yourself, earlier you sensed no evil."

"But we've been through this before."

"What thing?"

"The demon baby thing, it doesn't work."

Paige ignored her sister. She knew it hadn't worked once but that didn't mean it couldn't. Julian was different. He was so different; she could see it in his eyes. Nurture could overcome nature and if nobody would give him the benefit of a doubt she would. It was something about his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way his eyes were filled with such hope and innocence that made her heart melt for him. He needed a life with his powers.

Phoebe watched as Paige went into the kitchen angrily with Julian bouncing happily on her side.

"Paige" Phoebe called while following her baby sister.

"Yes Phoebe." She replied annoyed not understanding why her sister couldn't see her point of view.

"We just can't take a-"

Paige stopped abruptly. She brushed her hair back in distress.

"He has nowhere to go."

"We can put him up for adoption; take him to the police station."

"But he might not be as lucky as I was." Her eyes flashed to sorrow for a second. Then as quick as it had appeared it disappeared and was replaced with the anger Paige was withholding. "I want him to stay."

"I just don't see why this is so important to you!" The loudness of her voice caused Julian to fuss a little.

"Hey bud it is going to be okay" Paige began rocking him slowly. "Phoebe's just being a big meanie huh?" Paige cooed

"Paige" Phoebe sighed out once again. "Why is this so important to you?" Phoebe's voice was soft now and sympathetic almost.

Paige was still looking down at Julian while she cooed soft comforting words to the infant.

"I don't want him to be lost"

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Lost? Lost how sweetheart?"

"When I was younger, before I met you guys, I felt lost. There was a missing part of me and I knew it. I felt it. And then when I found you guys I found a piece of myself, Magic-a purpose." She looked down at the now sleeping infant in her arms. "I won't let him be lost"

Orbs filled the room before dissolving into the form they knew as stubborn, arrogant, and not so friendly Christopher Perry.

"What are you doing with the demon baby?" He yelled.

"Lower your voice and Julian is not a demon." Paige whispered back.

"You named him! Now you're going to be attached."

"Too late to stop her" Phoebe mumbled under her breath.

"And how does Piper feel about this?"

"How do I feel about what?" Piper asked as she went straight to the cabinet to find some baby formula.

"Paige wants to keep the baby" Phoebe blurted out.

"She wants to keep the demon baby...the one right there." Chris said as he turned to look at Paige "Now you want to keep the baby. I came back to save Wyatt not to do whatever the hell you're doing!"

"Julian is not a demon. He is a beautiful little boy who deserves to live with a magical family." Paige said although if not for the infant in her arms she would have yelled.

Piper stopped searching for the formula and looked at her youngest sister. "But why do you want to keep him."

"I just think Julian should have the opportunity to grow up in a magical home, the same opportunity that Wyatt has."

"But Wyatt can protect himself"

"So can Julian. Please just give him a chance." She pleaded with them. "At least let him stay with us until I can find him a magical family that will keep him."Phoebe looked at Piper in hesitation. Then in silent agreement they turned their heads towards Paige.

"Just until you find a family that is willing to take care of him" Phoebe told her younger sister in a stern voice.

"And you're going to have to find some spell to protect him because we all know demons have no sympathy for babies." Piper referenced to her only son.

"And we will not be up all night catering to your buddy right there. There's already one undeniably adorable baby driving me insane and two will be the limit."

Paige nodded her head eagerly. "Yes" She smiled at her sisters in appreciation.

"Wait, wait, wait…we are keeping the demon baby?" Chris rained on Paige's parade.

"No, _Paige_ is keeping the baby and that's just until Paige finds a family willing to take care of-"

"Julian" Paige piped.

"Julian"

"You know what? Fine, let him stay but 16 years from now when Wyatt is evil don't blame me." He brushed back his hair with raised eyebrows. They really just didn't care about how tired he was.

"Stop over exaggeration and go slay some demon or something." Paige rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help but hate him for being so pessimistic all the damn time. Now it was even worse because he decided he was going to pour on her parade and Paige sure as hell wasn't going to allow that to happen. "Shoo"

Chris orbed away but not before voicing out an aggravated "I'm telling you."

Paige lets one of her hands drop to her side while she used the other to cradle Julian. "So…who wants to help me move the bassinette?"

**A/N how do you guys like the idea? Review please. **


	2. Baby's First Angel

"Hey bud. How's your morning been going?" Paige cooed to happy and wide awake Julian while she opened his dirty diaper. She laughed when his reply was only a mouthful of gibberish. "I'm guessing pretty well huh?" She scrunched her nose up at the smell being dispensed from Julian's diaper. "Very good"

Julian laughed at her funny face, making Paige laugh back. "Don't laugh at me. This…"She raised up the diaper she was holding. "This is in no way funny Mister."

"Paige?" A lethargic Piper called out to her bright and early sister.

"Yeah that's me, good morning." She waved her head to side while finally finishing putting the diaper on the young boy.

"What are you doing up so early. I mean you don't even see this time of day." Piper went to the refrigerator and took out some orange juice.

"Ha ha Piper" She replied sarcastically. "But for your FYI Sir. Julian decided that he wanted to get up bright and early this morning. So I decided since we are already up so early that we could maybe go shopping, right Julian?"

He raised his hands towards Paige's hair.

"And then you and Sir Julian will go to magic school and try to find a lord willing to take in this young squire."

"That I shall do" She picked Julian up in his bright red jump suit that sat over his Bugs bunny imprinted undershirt. She brushed back his fluffy hair and smiled for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'm glad Wyatt's old clothes are coming to use. Now there's one less box to add to the attic." Piper laughed.

Paige buttoned Julian's belt, her hair falling just in front of his face like a play toy waiting to be grabbed only Julian remained still as he looked at her. He liked her. Then flipping her hair to the side she looked at him and then at her sister.

"Well, tell everybody we're on our way." She sing-sung and pushed the stroller towards the door where a bright light was filtered by the beautiful stained glass.

"Bye"

"Good Bye Piper" Paige called back not letting the smile falter from her face.

* * *

Paige looked around the store in pure disbelief as she searched through the store endlessly, unable to make up her mind. She had never been in such an adorable place, the place being a baby store of course. Everything and anything was absolutely adorable. Every item sucked her in with undeniable cuteness and with her budget being not as lovely as she wished it was only made choosing the best items even harder. She was looking at a blue and white striped shirt and red Winnie the Pooh overalls when she heard someone call her name.

"Paige" the voice called out in uncertainty.

Slowly Paige turned around looking at the unforgettably familiar form in front of her. "Mr. Cowan"

"Hey, it's nice to see you." Mr. Cowan let his eyes wander to the bubbly infant that sat in the stroller in front of him pleasantly. "And you too young man" He looked down at Julian and shook the little hand.

"Um…Hi, how are you?" Paige fiddled at her hands at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Good and you?"

"Good" He looked at her and then at Julian and then back to her again. "Never thought I'd see you here" He looked straight at her in surprise.

"I should be saying the same to you." She spoke out honestly.

"It was an emergency….Not to ponder or anything but this is what you meant when you said that you needed time to sort things out?"

"No, no, not at all" She replied urgently. Fortunately she could see where he was coming from. Julian was maybe three months younger than Wyatt making Julian about 6 months. Two months after finding out that Piper was pregnant Paige quit her job which allowed her time, hypothetically, to get pregnant and have someone around the same age as Julian.

"He's handsome" He said with as much awkwardness as the situation acquired. "If you don't mind me asking what is his name?"

"Julian" She smiled, prideful of his name. "Julian Mathews" In perfectly fortunate cue Paige's phone rang.

"Uh-um I have to answer that it might be a…"

"Emergency" She blushed. She couldn't count how many times she had used that excuse when talking to her former boss. She was glad she was unemployed because the Elders only now how many more times she would've had to use that excuse. It was one of the reason she quit her job in the first place. She was tired of not getting things done; tired of the embarrassment that consumed her whenever she screwed up a file because of lack of time or sleep or both. She was tired of not being able to give her all into something that was once her passion. Mostly she was tired of magic interfering with her life so she figured that if she lessened her things to do on her non-magical list that not really having a social life would be less of a burden. "Ok-Ok Phoebe I'll be there in thirty." She closed her pink flip phone and placed it in the pocket of her tight fitting jeans before she turned to look at Mr. Cowan or on a non formal note, Bob. "I guess I should get to the cashier if I want make to the manor in time."

"Well…it was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, you too"

After her many items were purchased she raced out the store. Hoping he didn't see her tail flailing in between her legs as she did.

"You know the doors are always open Paige." called, watching the doors close and signify her fading form.

* * *

"Hello we're home if anybody wanted to know!" She struggled with a couple of bags while pushing Julian's stroller in the other. "Any help here?" She finally realized just how Piper felt in situations as such. "Hello?"

Orbs filled the room where they landed unpleasantly in front of her, one being an Elder and the others three being her sisters and Chris.

"Greetings Paige"

"Uh, greetings to you too I guess?" Moving the bags to the side she quickly picked up Julian on instinct. Surely enough she was willing to bet that this conversation would surely be about Julian.

"We see that you want to keep this Manticore."

"He's a baby who just happens to be half Manticore but yes."

"And we understand that you are trying to find a family for this—this baby, yes?"

"If you already know the answer then what's the point in asking?" Paige spat out. By the way he was talking about Julian like he wasn't even a living being made her wants to send him to the deepest depths of hell only grow stronger.

"Well if you want to make it a habit of being so blunt let's just get to the chase shall we?" Not waiting for her answer he continued. "Vanquish this demon." He ordered.

"No."

"No?"

"Ever heard the phrase no means no. I would think you of all people would know what no means."

"Paige…" Phoebe warned.

"I should have known this was coming. She is a Halliwell."

"Hey!" Piper shouted in protest. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Ignoring her, the elder continued talking to Paige. "We are aware that you have come attached to the…boy in the short period of time that you have had with him but I we believe that it is in the Grand Architect's best interest to just go ahead and vanquish him."

"First of all we can't just vanquish him. He's a baby, an innocent baby. Vanquishing" She placed the word vanquishing in quotations. "In this case is the same as purposely murdering an innocent. Second of all, just because he is the spawn of a demon doesn't necessarily mean he's a demon he could very well be good. You know, this is when the physiatrist comes in and says how nature can overcome nurture when in the right environment."

"But based on Chris's accusation..."

"Chris's accusation my— we don't care about what Chris has to say. He is just throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get his way."

"Hey I'm just looking out for the best interest of Wyatt."

"Since when did we go to court with this? The answer is no."

"We weren't really giving you an option."

"Nature verses nurture!" She argued defiantly.

"We are highly aware of the Convergence options but we are not even sure if the influence effect will even take place."

"Wait… what effect…" Piper and Phoebe, who had been silent as the watched their sister fend for herself reasonably said in unison.

The Elder now turned toward s Chris in disbelief. "You did not inform them about the Rules of Convergence nor did you tell them about the Influence effect."

"See…" Chris's face brightened.

"You know the Rules Christopher…In order for a case to be valid the rules must be presented to defendant."

"I know…"

"Now I must undeniably give them free reign for at least a month." He sighed to Chris then turned towards the sisters. "It seems that Christopher has cost me my case. I apologize for wasting your time."

They looked at him quizzically although Paige continued to cradle Julian protectively.

"Before you go could you tell me exactly what the influence thingy is?"

"Ah, the Rules of Convergence are that through the ages 1-4 neutral beings are allowed to be influenced into what side they are on. These beings are usually not demons. There is however a way to convert a demon into a good being although it is highly unlikely. It is known as the Influence effect."

"So Paige was right?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Ha" Paige gloated.

"Now if Christopher doesn't mind me getting on with my duties I shall be going."The elder orbed out bitterly, not even bothering to bear the sister's another look.

Letting out a breath Paige didn't even know she was holding Paige tightened her grip on the now sleeping infant. Looking down upon him she headed straight towards the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Phoebe called.

"Upstairs to start my Family-Finding"

She tried to calm her heart at the fear that had previously invaded her heart. The Elder was right. Julian had stolen her heart in the proximity of one day and she knew that if she didn't hurry up she wouldn't be able to let him go.

* * *

**A/n Review please. **


End file.
